hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny 3 Tears
Johnny 3 Tears is one of the six current members of Hollywood Undead, typically an unclean vocalist doing raps in more serious and/or angry songs. Despite this, however, he has rapped in less mature songs like No. 5 and One More Bottle. Mask Pre-Album Mask During the era where Johnny did not have his traditional mask and name (formerly he went by "Tha Server"), he had a white mask with black highlights dropping from the eyes, and red warning tape across his mouth, made from a traditional hockey goalie mask. Swan Songs During Swan Songs, Johnny took a new approach to his masks and made them a sky blue shade with a number "3" on the right side of his face. He also has a recurring theme of butterflies that started with this mask, as it has a butterfly related design on top of his right eye. During this era he sometimes wore a sailor's cap, though whether for style or holding the mask in place is unknown. He did not change his mask for Desperate Measures. American Tragedy During American Tragedy, Johnny's mask was mostly similar to his previous Swan Songs incarnation, though a tad more human-like. The "3" on the right side of his face is much larger and takes up most of the left side of his mask. The aforementioned "3" also lights up, a trait it will share with it's next incarnation in Notes from the Underground. The butterfly pattern stays from the last era as well, another trait that the next incarnation inherited. It it slightly more noticeable and larger. Notes from the Underground In 2013, when Notes from the Underground was released, Johnny's mask was most of the same from American Tragedy, with the same light up effects on the "3", as well as the placement of said "3". The difference between the last album and this were that once again, Johnny elected to make the mask look more human-like, as well as somewhat of an artifact. There is a chiseled pattern, as well as minor artificial dust. Day of the Dead Nothing is known about Day of the Dead masks as of right now, but it is said that Johnny's is being worked on as sourced from his Twitter account, though the mask is largely blurred and relatively unsightly. Johnny 3 Tears first mask.png Johnny 3 Tears SS mask.png Johnny 3 Tears AT mask.png Johnny 3 Tears NFTU mask.png Usual Suspects.png Featured in 'Swan Songs' *''Bitches'' *''Black Dahlia'' *''California'' *''Circles'' *''City'' *''No. 5'' *''Pain'' *''Paradise Lost'' *''Pimpin''' *''Sell Your Soul'' *''The Diary'' *''The Loss'' *''Undead'' *''Young'' 'Desperate Measures' *''Bad Town'' *''Dove and Grenade'' *''Immigrant Song'' *''Shout at the Devil'' *''Tear It Up'' 'American Tragedy' *''Apologize'' *''Been to Hell'' *''Bullet'' *''Coming Back Down'' *''Glory'' *''Hear Me Now'' *''I Don't Wanna Die'' *''Levitate'' *''Lump Your Head'' *''Mother Murder'' *''My Town'' *''Pour Me'' *''S.C.A.V.A.'' *''Street Dreams'' *''Tendencies'' 'Notes from the Underground' *''Believe'' *''Dead Bite'' *''I Am'' *''Kill Everyone'' *''Lion'' *''Medicine'' *''New Day'' *''One More Bottle'' *''Outside'' *''Rain'' *''We Are'' 'Day of the Dead' *''Day of the Dead'' *''Gravity'' *''Usual Suspects'' Other Songs *''Dead in Ditches'' *''Christmas in Hollywood'' Trivia *One of Deuce's songs is called Story of a Snitch. Johnny is possibly the snitch, whereas others say that J-Dog is. *He went to jail in 2008-2009, either for DUI or fighting a paparazzi. He was bailed out for a tour in Europe in February 2009. This was also when their song Undead, from the album Swan Songs was used in the GI Joe: Rise of Cobra Trailer at the Superbowl. *His favorite song to record off of American Tragedy was S.C.A.V.A.. *Ava was originally suspected to be the child who sings at the end of the song Bullet, but it was later revealed to have been the daughter of producer Griffin Boice instead, Petra Christensen. *He also featured in a song called The Only Ones by a band called'' ''Kisses for Kings. *Despite listening to Slipknot, he has stated their masks have nothing to do with HU having masks. *He is afraid of heights. *He is very competitive. *He has known Charlie & J-Dog since pre-school. *His Instagram is "johnny3tearsoffical" *His Twitter is "johnny333tears" *He said in a interview that he met J-Dog when he was 5 years old, and said that they didn't like each other when they first met. However, years later, they ended up in the same band. Category:Hollywood Undead Members